The present invention relates to protection from sprays of pressurized fluids and, more particularly, to structures for preventing injury and/or property damage from sprays of pressurized fluids at joints in fluid conveying structures.
Sprays of pressurized fluids from improperly secured or sealed joints, such as pipe joints having improperly bolted and/or gasketed flanges, can shoot long distances from the point of release. Such sprays can cause injury to personnel, damage to equipment, especially in the case of spraying liquids, and fires, in the case of flammable fluids. The spray trajectory can reach several meters out from an improperly connected or sealed joint, thereby striking personnel, and/or potential ignition sources if the fluid is combustible, or spreading corrosive liquids over a wide range, in the case of corrosive liquids.
Removable deflectors, also called “spray shields”, are known for protection against sprays of pressurized fluids from pipe joints. However, these removable deflectors have the disadvantages that they might not be properly installed, might be omitted entirely, or might not be replaced after being removed for maintenance or other purposes.